fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: Wii U Edition
The computer game known as ''Minecraft ''has become very popular over the years, and a Wii U version of the game has been recently confirmed. It is set to be released by the end of 2014 and Multiplayer is powered by Nintendo Network. Story There is no basic story of Minecraft: Wii U Edition, and the story is completely up to the player's imagination, just like all the other ports. If the character is stranded on the island, was born on the island, or even comes from a different dimension is all up to the player to decide. If the player defeats the Enderdragon, in the End dimension, they will see the end of the game in the form of a poem, and will respawn back in the normal world. Gameplay The gameplay in Minecraft: Wii U Edition is on how you decide to play the game. All the modes have blocks to place, a player, and "mobs", animals and enemies that live on the island. The game begins as it places the player on and island, completely alone (except for Wi-Fi Mode). The path then splits depending on the mode you choose. In Survival Mode, the player has to collect materials, eat food, and make a shelter all before the first night. Night is when enemies come out, and the enemies burn in the daytime (Except for Spiders and Creepers). They can also spawn in the dark, so place a Torch to light up your shelter. You can also craft items and armor using a Crafting Table, cook food with a Furnace, and power up tools and armor using an Enchantment Table. Players need to eat food before their Hunger Meter goes empty to survive in Survival. In Creative, the player is invincible, can fly, and does not need to destroy the material they need in order to place it down. Plus, their inventory has all the blocks in the game already in it. In Hardcore, it is just like Survival, but if the player is defeated, they cannot respawn and has to create a new game. In Wi-Fi, there are different players. The mode selected in Wi-Fi is selected by the creator of the server. The player can also go to different dimensions. The Nether, a fiery dimension, is filled with fire and lava and has different enemies that spawn anywhere. The End is a small island in the sky with a boss, the Enderdragon. If the player defeats the Enderdragon they see a poem, serving as the ending of the game, and players respawn back in the world they came from. Updates See more at: Minecraft: Wii U Edition Updates (Pages one, two, and three) Reception IGN gave this version of Minecraft an 8.5 out of 10, citing "the usefulness of the second screen in the gamepad for item management", but also criticized the lack of skin options compared to the Xbox 360 edition. It has recieved an 87% review score on aggregate review site, Metacritic. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Online Games Category:2012 Category:Minecraft (series) Category:Minecraft Games